User talk:PikaShepard
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Loyalty page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SpartHawg948 (Talk) 13:39, March 27, 2010 ... You do gymnastics ON a horse? SlayerEGO1342 01:41, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :Yep! While it walks/trots/canters in a circle. :) PikaShepard 01:44, July 9, 2010 (UTC) I'm having trouble wrapping my head around this... Does the horse serve as a balance beam? SlayerEGO1342 01:46, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :It's not exactly the same as gymnastics, that's just the easiest way to describe it. We do things that require a lot ''of balance on the horses, like the pictures here. PikaShepard 01:51, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :Oh ''now it makes sense. lol :) SlayerEGO1342 01:57, July 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah it's a bit confusing to explain—much easier to just show a pic! :D PikaShepard 02:00, July 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Or a page full of pics lol SlayerEGO1342 02:02, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Policy Forum I don't know whether or not you have noticed but there is currently a proposal to establish a new forum where policy for the ME Wiki can be debated and voted on. The forum would allow anyone to bring to a policy question to the attention of the community and we could use some input. Take a look at the proposal on the Forum:Policy Forum page. Thanks in advance. Lancer1289 02:41, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Shepard and Gender Since I saw you fixing a few earlier, I was just wondering how often do you run across Shep gender references and as to Grunt's loyalty mission, did you catch that on my talk page? Lancer1289 16:06, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think I run into them too often, it seems to usually be on a few assignment or mission walkthroughs or pages that few people visit or edit (hooray random page button!). As for Grunt's mission, yeah I caught that from your talk page. I like to keep an eye on what's going on around the site. PikaShepard 16:19, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Well thanks for fixing that. I just wanted to know how often you do run across them becuase I don't see them that often as well. Just getting some other perspecitves on this one. Anyway thanks. Lancer1289 16:22, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :::No problem! PikaShepard 16:24, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I would like to say thanks for being on the lookout earlier this morning. I had something’s to take care of last night so I didn't crawl into bed until around 4 am or so, and since I live in the Central Time Zone, it is currently just past noon. I still need my sleep. :) Anyway thanks again for being on the lookout, and I'm assuming that you were trying to restore the article, easier when you have rollback powers, but there is another way. When going into the history, select two revisions, with the most recent good edit being selected in the right hand column. In the case of the asari article, left hand column: 10:13, December 14, 2010 85.141.121.79, right hand column: 10:58, December 14, 2010 SpartHawg948 and hit "Compare selected revisions". Then, when you have the window open, at the top hit the edit button on the right, in the example the one above Spart's name. Finally, when you have the window open, at the top it will say "You are editing an old version of this page. If you save it, any changes made since this version will be lost", ignore that, then hit save. If you make a mistake it is usually easy to fix and it is also easy to identify. So I hope that made sense, and again thanks for being on the lookout. Lancer1289 18:10, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :No problem at all, I take care of my wiki when I actually have a chance to come on. This was just lucky timing. :) I'll take your suggestion should I catch something like this again. That ought to be a bit easier... ^^; PikaShepard 18:25, December 21, 2010 (UTC)